Its almost Criminal
by RickyH
Summary: James McAvoy along with his BAU Team is sent to New York to solve the crimes of a serial killer lose in the upper-class quirt- yard near the gay clubs/pubs, were he meets Detective Michael Fassbender and finds himself seduced by the man in more ways than one.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** It's almost Criminal

**Chapter 1**

**Fandom: **McFassy, FassAvoy, McBender and Criminal Minds  
**Pairing: **James McAvoy/Michael Fassbender  
**Warning:** May contain violent images, sexual intercourse (man X man)  
**Rating:** R

**Author:** RickyH

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these people in any way possible! ,-_-,

**AN: So I'm new to this Net and have been itching to write a Fic of my own and naturally I want to write about Michael Fassbender/ Erik and James McAvoy/ Charles. So after itching for days for some kind of storyline I finely got one after watching Criminal Minds. Yes you guessed right this will be a Fic slightly based on Criminal Minds onley with James as the intelligent and Nerdy but yet so very fuck-able BAU agent and Michael as the all so charming, more experienced and irresistibly sexy Detective from New York. **

**James's co-workers/teammates will be as:**

**T.J Thyne** (better known as Dr Jack Hodgins in Bones)

**Sung Kang** (better known as Han in Fast and the Furious)

**Summary: James along with his BAU Team is sent to New York to solve the crimes of a serial killer lose in the upper-class** **quirt- yard near the gay clubs/pubes, were he meets Detective Michael Fassbender and finds himself seduced by the man in more ways than one.**

**Happy Reading!**

**Chapter 1**

It has been about an hour since the plane had landed in Manhattan New York and James McAvoy found himself onley with half his teammates dipping under the yellow police tape that was spun around the crime Scene.

In the centre of the quirt- yard he saw a man leaning other a bloody body. The man had his head down between his shoulders as he cupped a hand other the top of a cope of Joe's Café coffee.

He was dressed in a jean with a striped black and grey battened shirt and black boots. He had ginger red hair which was cropped short and was scruffy around his face with the same shade of ginger.

Just as James and his two co-team members stepped closer the man raised his head and found his feet as soon as he saw the new comer's.

James smiled friendly at the man and extended a hand, "Hi, Special Agent James McAvoy BAU. We talked on the phone."

The taller man in front of him took hold of his extended hand and shacked it with an iron gripe. "Detective Michael Fassbender…" he said in a raver thick Irish accent, with a surprise eyebrow razed and the smile that had James forgetting to let the man's hand go.

"Err," James finely said as he let Michael's hand go, when T.J. came to stand next to him, "this is Special Agent's T.J. Thyne and Sung Kung." He said gesturing at the Ashen man still making his way over.

Michael simply nodded at the young Agent's and turned his attention back to James.

James locked eyes with the Detective and found himself feeling flustered at the way Michael was looking at him with grey-ish-green eyes, like he was undressing him and at the smile on Michaels face, James was shore that he liked what he saw.

T.J. and Sung looked at them and then at one another, Sung clearing his voice, "So, Detective, what is the latest?" he asked as he looked at the bloody body spread awkwardly on the quirt-yard floor.

"Err," Detective Fassbender said as he finely broke the stare between him and James, his eyes trailing back to his latest found victim. "Jonathan Clapp, he was found here this morning by a College Student taking a shortcut to work, He had no ID on him but turns out he has a few friends who lost track of him late last night. Like 3 other victims before him, he has five stub wound's to the heart, his tongue has been cut out," Michael pointed at the peace of tongue found next to the victims head, "His mouth is sawed shut and his genitals have been removed." Michael said with a faint heart and took a sip of his coffee.

"Our killer surely has a point to prove." James said as he leaned closer to the victim with his hands slipping into rubber gloves.

"A very provoked one at that." T.J said as his blue eyes searched the surrounding ground for any other clues.

"And clearly his not worried about time." Sang said.

"Does he leave any other signatures or take trophies?" James asked as he got down on his ankles to observe the ink stamps all over the victim's forehand.

From what we can tell he takes his victims ID's but nothing ells, no money or any other valuables." Michael said as he watched James closely.

James raised his head, rubbing back a lock of hair out of toughs deep-pool blue eyes, "How can you tell about the ID's, I mean who said that they there even carrying ID's?"

Michael arched a brow, "Didn't you read the case files?"

"Sorry, but no, as you can see I'm riding without half my team, we were on our way to join our other team members when Gideon sent us here, He said that you really could do with some help as fast as you can so we came over blind."

Michael looked a way, clearly a bit annoyed. "I know this because the 3de victim's ID was found on him, and the 2de victims ID on the 3de and so on and so forth.

"I see," James said, "and the club stumps, I take it you checked it out?"

"Yes, It's all Gay bars, pubes and clubs."

"All of them?" T.J. asked a bit surprised at the number of stamps found on the body.

But Michael paid his question no attention.

"What about the other victims," Sang asked as he too was now investigating the stamps, "were they known to socialise in these locations as well?"

"If they were," Michael said with a sigh, "there's no proof of it."

James found his feet with a sigh of his own, "Okay we need to have another look at the first victims…"

The day had come to an end and Michael had suggested that he and James grab some dinner at the Dinner on the corner before James heads back to the Hotel for the night, giving them more time to discoes the case.

"So," Michael said as his long slender fingers took hold of the green rubber band engraved with a Scottish family crest and the surname McAvoy, which mad James look down at the touch as soon as he felt the warmth against his wrist, "You're Scottish?"

James felt a warm tingle travel down the long length of his spine and he fought back a shiver as he tried to tell himself that it was onley his imagination that Michael was flirting with him…

"Err, Yes. My sister gave it to me last Christmas." He said with the steadiest voice he could, with a thick Scottish accent.

"And what made you come to America?" Michael asked as his fingers were still fiddling with the rubber band, his grey-ish-green eyes locked on James in a very heated way.

"_Or was he?"_ James thought as he drew away his hand from the warm touch onley to start fiddling with the case-pages in front of him. In the corner of his eye he saw Michael smile even wider, as if the man knew exactly what he was doing to James. Like he knew that the blood was racing in his ears. That he was starting to become self-aware of toughs eyes on him and that his heart was pounding against his ribs.

"Err, a scholarship…" James said to fast, "So uhm I see here," he pointed at the page, "that you've been working on this case for over two years now." He said hoping to get Michael's attention back to the case. "Why haven't you asked for help sooner?"

"I did, I had a fellow Detective with a similar case in New Orleans helping me, but he had to go to DC as his wife was giving birth and now it seems the little one has some heart problems."

"Sorry to hear that." James said his eyes still on the papers pretending to read, but in reality he was so distracted by Michael's continuing stare that he found it hard to bereave. "The answers we're looking for has to do with these bars, I know it-"

"Why aren't you Married?" Michael asked cutting him off.

"What?" James asked alarmed and his eyes wide as he looked up.

"I'm not Married because I'm gay," Michael said proudly, "What's your excuse?"

"You're gay?" James asked a bit too surprised and at the look of Michael, something in James's face must have offended the man. And James immediately regretted his actions, but before he had the chance to explain himself his cell phone buzzed on the counter next to his plate which was half empty.

"Excuse me…" he said flushed as he picked his phone up and stepped away.

When James told the person on the other end of the line to hold on a second as he turned back to the bar he saw Michael swallow a big gulp of his bear and then returned his gaze down to his plate, shifting it away a bit too harshly.

James swallowed as he muted his call and come over. "I'm sorry it's my sister, her apartment just flooded and she's really upset I have to go, she's probably going to keep me on line the whole night." He said as he placed a few dollars down on the counter and picked up the case files. "I'm sorry If I have offended you, I ashore you that it wasn't my intentions. Good night Michael."

Michael simply nodded with a small smile and watched the smaller man leave the Dinner.

After two hours of listening to his hysterical sister about here wrecked apartment back in DC and offering to let her stay at his place till her apartment was fixed he disappeared into the hotel bathroom and took a long hot shower. His thoughts dwelled other the day's activates and the look on Michael's face when he commented on the gay thing.

He cursed himself out loud as he slammed his hand to the shower wall. It wasn't as mush the fact that Michael was gay that had surprised him so, it was more the faced that Michael was so charming and clearly every woman in the Dinner and even on the way to the Dinner waned the man, he was a chick-magnet and apparently a man-magnet as well.

James always knew that he was difrent, but admitting that to himself was heard enough let alone the people close to him. As a teen he had to deal with a runaway mother, a drunken Father, a younger sister who needed help with homework and a bunch of bills that needed to be paid. So dating was out of the question not to mention dating boys and then he got the scholarship after his Father blew out his own brains leaving James to raise Joy on his own. With the Immigrant to America, giving Joy the most stable home he could and his study's he found himself not making much time for a social life, let alone a date.

Even though he did date a few girls other the years, not one of them managed to get past the 3de date and that was when James realised no woman would ever manage to get past the 3de date. He had his eyes on one or two men after that but never had the guts to make a move. And here he was blowing off the first man who finely saw past his acet.

James was brought back to reality when a hard almost brutal knock was heard on his Hotel room door. "Coming!" he called as he closed the running water and stepped out into a towel, rapping it around his wet hips and running back into his room to get the door.

Rubbing back his dripping wet hair with one hand he opened the door, his blue eyes stretched wide in shock as he found Michael in front of him his had raised as if he was about to knock again. The taller man was now trailing his eyes other the wet body of the smaller man in front of him, making no effort to hide the genuine satisfaction on his face.

"Michael, what are you doing here?"

"You know James," Michael said harshly with wide eyes, which seamed hungry to James, as he pushed his way into the room and shoving the door shut behind him, which had James backing toured the bed, "What does offend me, is that even after I told you that I'm gay, you still pretend not to like me." Michael said as he stepped closer to James, no hesitation in his movements. He raised a hand and cupped it almost forcefully around James's wet hair and found the smaller man's mouth with his own.

James found himself paralyzed in shock and as if he was back in the bar he felt his heart pound against his ribs, his blood was streaming into his ears but despite his 12 year old reaction he found himself raping his arms around Michael's neck as he slowly returned the kiss and leaning in closer wanting more of the man's mouth which tasted of beer and cigarettes but most of all he tasted foreign, so foreign that James never wanted to go back to familiar territory.

He felt Michael grin against his lips as he rapped his hands around James's wet skin, trailing his long fingers down the muscular length of his body as he then slowly slit his fingertips into the top of the towel which made James shiver as he pulled away, gripping at Michael's hands. "Michael, wait…" he managed to get out as he was panting, his entire body screaming at him not to stop, screaming for more of the 'foreigner's' mouth.

"Honestly James," Michael said as he ripped his shirt out of his jeans his fingers unbuttoning it hastily and ripped it off his brooding shoulders, "You really want to stop? For ones in your life, live a little." He said as if he has known James for years. He pushed James back on to the bed and ripped the towel from his still wet hips before James came in contact with the bed.

James gasped in shock and quickly covered his crotch with his hands. He could feel the blood run up into his cheeks as he fell into the softness of the bed, his bear skin warming the duvet at ones.

"It's just I've never done this before, I'm afraid that I might suffer in comparison." He said shyly as he looked up in the attempt to find Michael's eyes, but instead he found himself staring at the man's naked chest.

James knew from the way Michaels shirt curved his body that he was in good shape, but damn, the man was sculpted like a Greek god! He was almost frightened to look at with his tough huge shoulders, massive upper arms sculpting into a broad chest, running down into a six-pack down into his v-shaped hips.

"James," Michael said with a laugh as he unbuckled his belt, letting the two ends fall free as his hands travelled down with his zipper and finely pushing off his jeans. "I don't think you could be bad in bed even if you tried."

"Michael-"

"James, just shut up already, I'll take good care of you." Michael said with the biggest grin James has ever seen and he found himself slightly shocked to think that one mouth can contain so many teeth.

Not waiting for James to reply Michael came over gesturing for James to move up on to the bed and as soon as the smaller man did as he was told Michael came to lean over him and found his mouth with the same hunger and passion as a few minutes ago.

No longer seeing any point in arguing with the more experienced man, James gave into him, a moan spilling into Michael's mouth as James stroked his hands up Michaels back.

With another shark-like grin Michael pooled away onley to spread open James's thighs so that he could make himself at home there. He smiled with a light pinkish glow to his cheeks when he saw James looking down at his already half-hard crotch and then leaned down to find the redish swollen lips of the man under him.

This time James met him half way finding Michaels mouth without any hesitation, slipping his tongue into Michael's mouth and welcoming the now not so foreign taste of beer and cigarettes, with a moan.

Just as James got into the flow of things Michael broke the kiss only to lower his head into the curve of James neck, trailing his lips and tongue warmly over his moist skin, exploring every line and dip as his hands stroked down the length of James's trembling body, his heart was racing as his body welcomed the touch.

Without any warning Michael took hold of James, hard, which made James gasp in surprise but despite the almost rude touch James arched towards the hand now exploring his length with a softer stroke. Michael came up with a smile as he slipped a finger across the tip of James's hard crotch, which made James open his mouth in a silent 'O' as he pushed his head back into the pillow with his eyes shut tight.

Smiling even brighter Michael moved down south and took the tip of James into his mouth, slipping his tongue around the curve, making James arch his back in pleasure and allowing himself to moan in expression.

The sound coming from the young man's mouth made Michael laugh as he now took the full length of James into his mouth, which is were James lost control and as Michael swallowed down, James came flying up with a deep moan coming from the very core of the man, only to drop back onto the bed as he started begging for Michael to take him.

It was all happening there fast now, but James found himself not caring, giving in to the pleasure.

Unable to hold back his own excitement Michael sat up straight, taking James's came at the corners of his mouth to moist James's entrance. "Just relax." He said as he watched at James tens as he knew what was coming next. As soon as James nodded in promotion Michael slipped in a singel slender finger to ready his partner. He watched as James body tense in response, in pleasure, his hands griping at the covers under him with so much strength his knuckles turned white and despite himself he pushed down on the finger, taking more of Michael into him.

After a few more slides Michael slipped in a second finger and soon after that a third, now working in a good rhythm as James groaned and moaned in pleasure, pulling face's Michael found extremely cute on the slightly younger man.

After a last few slides Michael finely retreated his fingers, taking hold of his own shaft and with no more hesitation to hold him back he thrust into James with a hard grown of his own as he slipped in deeper, his eyes falling shut as he came to lean over James.

As James welcomed the painful and yet so pleasurable feeling of pure bliss, he took hold of Michael's back, nails digging into his warm flesh as he tried to bring the man even closer. His moaning breath was purring at Michael's ear as the man on top started building up an extraordinary rhythm as he clearly was coming closer to his climax with each thrust.

The feeling of Michael inside of him made everything feeling too hot, so hot that James was nearly gasping for air.

As Michael kept his rhythm and building up more with every movement, with his shaft pressing against just the right spot with each thrust, James was chewing on his lower lip as he felt himself reaching his own point of break once again. His orgasm spilled out onto Michael's lower stomach, with not much warning and with the same amount of surprise Michael arched backwards, his teeth clenched in such a manner that his jaw made popping sounds under the muffled moan coming from deep in his throat as he too released himself deep within James, the warmth finding its way were it could not have gone before...

**AN: Will James and Michael find themselves in an awkward situation the next morning? Will they find the killer lose in the court yard? **

**If you found yourself wanting more, let me know and I'll thank you with a second chapter.**

**Please Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** It's almost Criminal

**Chapter 2**

**Fandom: **McFassy, FassAvoy, McBender and Criminal Minds  
**Pairing: **James McAvoy/Michael Fassbender  
**Warning:** May contain violent images, religion arguments and strong language

(Man X man)  
**Rating:** lightly M

**Author:** RickyH

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these people in any way possible! ,-_-,

**Happy Reading!**

**Chapter 2**

When James woke the next morning, he found Michael spooned to his back. The sleeping man had his arm resting over James's still naked waist. As James came more awake he found himself stroking at Michaels hand, his fingertips trailing at the veins of the other man's knuckles as reality sunk in…

It really happened, he and Michael had spent the night in one another's arms, Michael taking him into unfamiliar territory, exploring along with him in things James never thought was possible.

"_But what now…" _he thought, _"I would be leaving soon, returning home to DC, besides: this was probably just a onetime thing, Michael doesn't seem to be the relationship type and even if he was how long would it last, with the long-distance? Not to mention that he never told anyone about his attraction to men, not even his sister. All the secrets he would have to keep, especially with his sister always being all up in his business and now that she would be staying with him for a few weeks it would be even worse!"_ With a sigh James slowly crawled out of Michael's embrace and silently slipped into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. _"No!"_ He thought scowling himself, as he leaned with his hands pressed down on the sink. _"What I need is to get my head out of the gutter," _he thought as he looked up at himself in the mirror,_ "I need to forget about the most amazing night of my life…"_ his thoughts trailed off as he raised his hand to his lips, his fingertips trailing the curve of his mouth were Michael had kissed him so passionately- "Damn it James!" he scowled at himself in a whisper, "You need to stop this, you need to solve this case, the sooner you solve it, the sooner you can get home and move on with your life." With a sigh he turned away from the sink and opened the shower tapes. _"At least I hope I can." _He thought almost depressed as he stepped into the warm water.

Michael rolled onto his other side, stretching his arm out looking for the warmth of James's skin. As he felt only the cold of the sheet under his hand he opened his eyes and sat up straight, the sheet pooling tight other his thighs. "James!" he called but all that came back in response was the silence of an empty bathroom. Disappointed he reached for his watch, which was on the ground near his pants. When he finely managed to drag it over with his fingertips he brought it up to his tired eyes.

9:15am

Realizing that he was over 2 hours late, Michael stumbled out of the sheets, nearly breaking his neck in the proses. He reached for his clothes and was about to jump into his jeans when he realised his skin was sticky from the nights activates and that he couldn't possibly show up at work in the same clothes as yesterday. With a curse he ran into the bathroom and rushed into a cold shower.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Michael asked where he found James at the beverages table.

James Jumped in shock at the familiar voice at his ear and quickly drew away from the hands on his hips. "Sorry, I didn't think you would over sleep." He said softly and took a sip at his coffee.

"What's wrong?" Michael asked with a frown.

"Nothing," He replied as he realised that Michael was wearing the same jeans as yesterday but hade a fresh Light blue buttoned shirt on, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the top two buttons left open to expose a glimpse of his collarbone and chest. Which made James blush at the memory. "Meet me at the latest crime scene when you're done." He said as he turned away, "Oh and Michael? You left the tag on." He said as he gestured at the price-tag hanging from the back of Michael's collar and then he staked away.

Ripping the tag from his shirt, Michael was left to watch the man walk away from him and realising why a few people looked at him with a funny smile on the way to the office. This was not how he planned on waking up this morning.

After taking his own car to the crime scene Michael came to a stand next to his now awkward lover, if he could even call him that… "Who do we have here?" he asked as he watched James take a step to the side away from him.

"Male, between 25 to 30 same MO," Sung said were he was inspecting the victim, "five stab wounds to the hart, tongue removed, mouth sawed shut and his genitals removed."

"It's definitely our guy." T.J. said.

"Michael?"

Michael was surprised to hear James ask for his attention. "Yes?" he replied.

"Last night at the Diner, you told me that you had a Detective with a similar case helping you, what was similar about it?" James asked, his tone of voice all business and Michael had to admit the way James was reacting had his heart contracting painfully.

"Err, well," Michael found himself stumbling over his words as he was taken off guard by the question, "Male's being murdered in New Orleans court-Yard's, throat's slashed with a touch of Jack the Ripper's MO- any way turned out it was a girl seeking revenge for the man whom had raped her up in a bar 10 years ago…"

A glow of realisation flashed over James's face. "Raped, that's the clue we have been missing!"

"What do you mean?" Sung asked, the other two men looked at one another in confusion.

"Think about it," James said as if it was the most logic idea, "The way these victims are mutilated suggests rape, maybe not the victim of rape, but what if these men were actually the rapist?"

"I'm sorry James," Michael said apologetic, "but I'm still not following."

James sighed in frustration, "Like Jonathan Clapp, this man has a few of the same clubs and bar stapes on his hand, suggesting that he and Clapp were most likely gay and probably the other victims as well."

"James," T.J. said as he came closer, "Is there a point in there somewhere?"

"If my theory is correct I think that we might be looking at a murderer who was a victim to rape himself."

"Are you saying what we are looking for a female murderer?" Michael asked with a deep frown.

"His saying," Sung said finely catching on, "that the murderer was most likely raped in a gay hangout.

"Which means our murderer is male." T.J. said answering Michael's question.

"Okay," Michael said nodding, "I'll start looking in on reports of rape in gay hangouts.

"No need." T.J. said as he took out his cell phone, "I'll ask our computer analyst to look in on it."

As T.J. stepped away to make the phone call and Sung turned to talk to an officer helping with the forensics, Michael took a step towards James, but he stopped dead in his path as soon as James raised a hand to stop him, his blue eyes then shifting away from Michael.

Michael was frustrated; all he wanted to do was talk to him. Try and Understand why James was pushing him away like this. Was last night that big a mistake to him? Did he regret what they had shared; was he pushing him away because he blamed Michael for seducing him?

How was he supposed to understand and respect James's decision, if the man wouldn't talk to him? Was this how James was going to react for the rest of the time he and Michael had to spend together?

With a sigh of disappointment, Michael forced himself to look away from the stubborn man he so desperately wanted to hold again and took the pack of cigarettes from his jeans and raised one to his lips and lighting it up.

"You were right." T.J. said as he was returning from the corner with his cell phone in hand. "Five years ago a man named Adam Billcought reported that he had been raped by three men, three blocks down outside the gay-bar in the French court-Yard. But the Judge had the case filed as a mistrial sins he had gone to the bar with an open mind of spending the night with a man. The men arrested for the crime said that Billcought participated consensually."

"So it was their word against Billcought." Michael said almost angrily as he saw James turn away from them as he raised his buzzing cell phone to his ear.

"Looks like Billcought is taking the law into his own hands, striping the world of any gay men he can find, roaming in the court-Yard area." Sang said looking down on the latest victim.

"Not just any gay man," James said turning back to the conversation, "Garcia, just informed me that all our victims have a charge of attempted rape or rape made against them, but all of them were mistrials, Just like with Billcought's case." James said as he tried to hide that he was pretty pleased with the fact that his theory had been right.

"The MO makes so much better sense," T.J. said almost impressed, "All the violence and brutal message of taking away all the body parts used inform with having sex. I have to admit, the man has style."

"Style or no style," Michael said firmly, "We need to stop him."

"Garcia just sent out a team to his last known address, if we hurry we might be in time." James said as he gestured to the SUV's waiting beyond the yellow line.

"I'll drive." Michael said as he started moving towards his SUV.

"Sung," James said as he followed after Michael, "You and T.J. head back to the station and inform Gideon and the team!"

As soon as Michael pulled away, lights blazing he took his chance, afraid that he might not get another one. "James, would you please tell me what's going on, are you going to pretend that last night never happened, for the rest of the time you're in New York?" He said thrusting the words out as fast as he could before James had the chance to stop him.

"Yes." James said with too much force to it as he stared out of the window.

"What?"

James wasn't looking at him, but he could sense the pain in Michael's word and he could imagine the look on his face, the disappointment and hurt in his greyish-green eyes. Just the thought of it made James want to reach over and take his hand as he tells him he was just joking, but then he thinks of all the complications and his pulling away again.

"I'm sorry Michael but its better this way." He says softly.

"What's better about it, James? You can't even look at me!"

"I'm leaving Michael!" James scowled as he wiped his head around, "As soon as the case is over I'll be getting on a plane!" he sighed as his blue eyes fell to his lap, tears sting at the back. "It's better if I stay away from you." He said in a whisper.

"James, its only a three hour trip by train and a little over an hour trip by plane." Michael said with a slight smile.

"Are you saying that you would be willing to travel every other weekend, not to mention look past my long hours of work?" James asked surprised as he finaly looked up at the man.

"Well I would like to be given the option." Michael said with that shark-like grin of his, his eyes holding a certain shine in its core.

Before James had the chance to reply his cell phone started buzzing and he answered it a bit too fast.

Since Garcia had informed them on the way to Billcought's last address that the man was not found and that it came fourth that the man hadn't been living there for quite some time, James and Michael had desided to roam the court-Yard area where Billcought was known to 'hunt', in the hope of catching the man in the act. They had barely been walking around in the shadows for a half hour when they heard a frightening scream of a girl in the next block.

As if they shared the same thoughts James and Michael split up, Michael running around the front as James made his way around the back.

James was just making his way around the corner when a pipe came flying out behind the wall knocking him out cold with one harsh blow.

James slowly brought his heavy head up with a grown of pain as he tried to get the blur out of his sight. At his left eyebrow James felt his head throbbing in terrible pain and the moist of blood trailing down the side of his eye.

As he blinked the spots out of his sight he found himself in a dark room, a basement, with one singel spotlight hanging right above him. He was tied to a steel chair, which was bolted to the floor. His hands bounded behind his back, probably with his own cuffs.

"I must say James," a deep voice said as it roughs from the shadows, "I didn't count on being lucky enough to get you out and about in the court-Yard at night." The man said as he stepped into the light. He was in good shape and tall; he had dark, almost black eyes with high cheekbones and blond hair, dressed completely in black.

"Billcought…" James managed to get out in a breath.

"Tell me Agent," Billcought said cockily, "Did you honestly think that people can't see the way you and that Detective look at one another?"

James's head fly up in shock, his eyes wide. "How-"

"Oh I know all about you James." Billcought bragged, "I had to know the man in charge of my case. I know that your Mother left when you were 13, I know that you're Father was a drunk and that he eventually shot himself and I know about young Joy." He smiled at the name of James's sister as he lowered himself onto his ankles in front of James, "Poor thing, how's her apartment coming along?"

"You stay away from her!" James hissed.

"Don't worry, she's not the one I'm going to make a point of." Billcought said darkly, his smile vanishing from his face, leaving only evil in his features. "You and that Detective of yours make me sick."

"Why?" James asked, "Were not going around raping men!"

Billcought laughed at that. "Oh my dear boy," he said still giggling, "Did you honestly think I would stop at the criminals? Since you grow up as a Roman Catholic I would think you know that in the eyes of God you are a disgrace! You and every other gay person in this world need to be disposed of! Our generation has grown weak in accepting your kind, where in reality you should all be put down like dogs for disgracing the name of the Lord.

"The Lord doesn't judge his children by their life style! The Bible tells us that God forgives all sins when you believe and in following him throughout your life! You cannot make these judgements in the name of the Lord!" James cried in desperation hoping to by Michael and the team some time to find him. "Besides, five years ago you were carious about being with a man and blaming all gays because of a few sick people, won't take away the trauma you went through; it won't fix the broken world we live in!"

Billcought simply smirked a dark smile as he roughs to his feet, "Amusing argument James, but do you know what would have been even more amusing?" he asked as he brought his hands up to fiddle with a blinking object, "If you believed your own sales-pitch."

For the first time James noted that Billcought was holding a scalpel and panic swept through him as he realized he had just ran out of time! All he wanted was the wish that he had spent his day pulling Michael closer instead of pushing him away.

"So, before we get started" Billcought went on paying no attention at the panic of the man bound to the chair, "Is there anything you would like me to tell Michael?"

"FUCK YOU!" James spat out as his heart started pounding painfully against his chest and his breathing began to pick up.

With a dramatic sigh Billcought forcefully slammed his booted foot down on James's crotch, which made James squirm and scream in pain where he was still bound to the chair. "I usually leave this part for after my victim stops breathing, but since you have such a sharp tongue, I'll reconsider." He said as he brought his hands up, one taking hold of James's jaw, forcing his mouth open as the other came up holding the scalpel, "Open wide!" Billcought said almost joyful as he took hold of James's tongue with the same hand holding his jaw in place.

As Michael and his backup busted through the front door of the house that use to belong to Billcought's father, Michael prayed that they were in time.

As the rest of his team, Michael split into a direction to clear the rooms of the house. Swinging the door open found in the hall, his run raised, he looked down on a stair case. "Open wide!" a voice said like a playful child and then came the muffled screams of James.

Realising he had no time to spear and that he couldn't take the chance of startling Billcought in killing James with panic, he rushed down the stairs. His gun showed into the back of his jeans as he thrust his arms under these of Billcought's and dragging the man with his scalpel safely away from James.

Kept awkwardly in bound, Billcought lost the gripe on his scalpel and it tumbled to the ground as he started resisting the arms restraining him.

Losing his grip on the man Michael stumbled back when an elbow slammed into his face, allowing Billcought to turn around but just as he did, Michael swung at him with an iron fist, hitting the man under the jaw so hard that he bellowed over, tumbling to the ground with a hard thump.

Satisfied that Billcought wouldn't be getting up any time soon, Michael span around, slightly off balance, "James!" he called looking down at the man with a bleeding gush at the top of his eye and crouched painfully forward, "are you all right?"

"I am now- Michael watch out!" James screamed in warning, which had Michael spinning around with his gun in hand.

A shot fired through the air and Billcought dropped to the ground again. This time he stopped breathing as his hand holding gun of his own fell to the ground.

A few minutes later James got up from where he was seated in the doors of the ambulance, knowing he still had a few moments to spare before he had to leave he made his way over the street to where Michael was pulling at his cigarette as he leaned against his SUV.

"Hi." He said as he came to a stop in front of Michael who was now looking up.

"Hi… how are you feeling?"

"The paramedic tells me I need stitches and that I might have a concussion, so T.J will be taking me to the hospital before we leave for the airport."

Michael nodded as he took another pool of his cigarette.

"How did you find me Michael, what is this place?" James asked as he nervously rocked back and forth on his heels.

"Garcia found it, apparently it use to belong to Billcought's parents and was left to him when they had died."

"James!" T.J. called on the other side of the road, "Let's get going!" he argued as James nodded in his direction.

"So," Michael said with a faint heart, "I guess this is it?"

"I guess so." James said as he reached out a hand.

As soon as Michael took hold of it, James embraced him in a 'manly' hug and used the opportunity to slide his tongue into Michael's ear, where no one would be able to observe as his head was in shadow. "Call me." He said seductively as he slipped a piece of paper into Michael's jeans.

Leaving Michael with a forgotten cigarette and a shark-like grin, James made his way over to where T.J. was waiting and got into the SUV.

**AN: Boy I had fun writing this!**

**I'm considering keeping the story going.**

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** It's almost Criminal

**Chapter 3 **

**Warning:** May contain violent images, (Man X man) and strong language

**Rating:** M

**Author:** RickyH

**AN: do note that I live in South Africa so I know very little of what it looks like in America so please note that most of the scenery I use in this Fic is random places I mad up!**

**Also note that in this Fic Jason Gideon, (as in the one and the same from Criminal Minds) has returned to the BAU but under a difrent more inexperienced team known as:**

**James McAvoy **(due)

**Sung Kang **(better known as Han in Fast Five)

**T.J. Thyne **(better known as Dr Jack Hodgins in Bones)

**Sam Worthington **(better known as Marcus Wright in Terminator Salvation)

**Odette Yustman **(better known as Beth in Cloverfield)

**And Missy Peregrym **(better known as Andy McNally in Rookie Blue) Also note that Missy will be this teams Technical Analyst in the place of Penelope Garcia. (I know that I have used Garcia in the first 2 chapters but let's pretend she was onley helping out the team while Missy was on Vacation.) 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these people in any way possible! ,-_-,

**Happy Reading!**

**Chapter 3**

**Quantico Virginia **

James was seated at the small round table for two in his kitchen, his right leg was drawn up so that his knee was up against his chest as his right hand held on to the spoon found upside down in his mouth, while the left held up the newspaper he was reading.

Just as he brought the spoon down from his mouth to fill it up with the Cheerio's found in his bowl he jumped slightly at the phone coming to life next to him.

With a silly feeling laugh he sat the Newspaper down and brought the phone up to his ear, "Hello?" he said shaking his head at himself.

"Hi there ba-, "he heard a deep Irish voice on the other end of the line, cutting himself off at the last word.

Realizing that it was Michael, James dropped his spoon, which had it hit the bowl with a loud 'clanging' sound and slammed to the floor.

Michael heard him curse on the other end of the line witch mad the man laugh, "Honestly James I expected a wee-bit better reaction than being cursed at."

"I- I'm sorry I just wasn't expecting your call…" James said as he bent down picking up his spoon.

"You told me to call you James." Michael said slightly confused

"I know it's just- where you just about to call me babe?" James asked as he felt his cheeks worming up.

"Well you really don't miss anything, do you?" Michael said amused.

"You still shore you want to start dating a person who profiles your every move?" James asked flirting in the best voice he could while feeling pretty stupid at the same time.

"Oh, I'll take my chances with the profiling; it's the phone bills I'm worried about."

James hesitated for a second as he dropped his leg to the ground, "So… you really want to do this, give us a chance I mean…"

"James, let me poet it this way," Michael said with a smile, "I just bought myself a plane ticket on the net, which means that I would be playing knock, knock on your front door around 7pm on Friday night."

"Michael…"

"Don't worry I know you might be late, which is fine, I'll get dinner started in the meantime." Michael said a shoring his anxious lover.

"And if I'm not home for the weekend, trapped in some other City on a case?" James said softly with his heart on his feet, wondering how long it would take Michael to get bored with his long work hours.

"Then I guess I'll have to wait till next weekend."

"And what about your ticket?" James asked

"Don't worry its refundable."

"Michael…"

"James, I know what you're thinking, let's just take it one week at a time, when the time is right we'll worry about the long distance… I really want to give this the best possible chance." Michael said almost begging.

"So I'll text you my address and leave the key at the top of my front door?" James said as he gave in to his… boyfriend?

"Finely," Michael said smiling and James could just see his shark-like grin on the other end of the phone.

Another curse was heard from James and Michael paused for a second. "James?"

"My sister, she'll probably still be hear by the weekend." He said almost depressed as he took another bite of his Cheerio's.

"Oh right," Michael said, "how's her flat coming along?"

"Who knows, I think she's having too much fun reorganizing my cubits and dressing Chester up in who knows what."

"Who's Chester?" Michael asked laughing.

"My cat," James said smiling, "You will probably spend the weekend wrestling him for the chance to hold me.

"You know I don't think he stands much of a chance." Michael said cockily.

"Oh really, is that so?" James said smiling as he brought both his legs up to his chest.

"I've been told I growl just like a Bulldog." Michael said making a growling sound of a very vicious dog.

"Okay… that's… just… wrong!" James said in between him laughing out loud from his stomach.

"Oh admit it," Michael said laughing, "You thought it was sexy."

Just as James was about to answer his watch made a singel 'beep', "Michael I have to go or I'm going to be late for work." He said almost disappointed that he had to say goodbye.

"Say it." Michael urged.

"Say what?" James said frowning

"Say that you find my growling sexy." Michael said and James knew he was enjoying himself way too much.

"Michael, I have to go!" he said laughing

"Say it!" Michael said in a deeper Irish accent than usual, making him sound like a leprechaun.

With a sigh James bit his thumb nail, "Your growling turns me on…" he said softly his cheeks flaring up with heat again.

"Oh I'll have to keep that in mind for the weekend." Michael said playfully

"I'm shore you will, but I really need to go."

"Text me when you get home?"

"Of cause."

Taking the phone away from his ear against his will he placed the phone back in its clip, finding his feet at the same time.

"Who's Michael?"

'_Shit' _James thought as he closed his eyes, his back still to his nosey sister. With a silent sigh James turned around to face her, "Just a friend I met in New York last week."

"He doesn't sound like just a friend."

Ricing his eyes to meet hers James saw exactly what he was afraid of finding in her eyes. "Don't look at me like that, Joy."

"So it's true, you're in a relationship with this man!"

"Joy, stop it, I don't have time for this I'm late for work." James said as his heart dropped to his stomach while he brushed past her in the direction of the bathroom.

"James! How long has this been going on, why haven't you told me?" Joy asked a bit to disgust as she followed him.

Wiping around with his face all read with anger and hurt he took hold of the bathroom door as he looked up at her, "MABEY BECAUSE I KNEW THAT THIS IS HOW YOU WOULD REACT!" he screamed and slammed the door shut in her face.

"James…"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

After a few seconds when James realized that she wasn't going to replay he turned on the shower, tears stinging at the back of his eyes, once again realizing why he never admitted this to himself or anyone...

'_No James, not this time,' _he told himself in thought, _'It's too late to turn back now, admit it or not, you fell for Michael and he deserves a fair chance.'_

As James came out of his room, fully dressed in a jean, white t-shirt and a black tailored-jacked he walked to the table at the front door, picking up his gun he strapped it in and reached for his walled.

"You're breakfast is ready." Joy said very carefully.

"It's going to take a lot more than bacon and eggs; to fix how I feel about you right now." James said coldly not looking her way as he shoved his walled into his jeans and then walked out of the door without waiting for her to replay.

His SUV was in for a serves and would be returned by the afternoon, which mad James desided to take the Subway to work, since he was a bit early he got off 3 blocks away from the BAU.

As James passed the alleyways about 2 and a half blocks away from the BAU he heard a scream deeper into the hidden Quirt-Yard. Pausing for a second, James just lessened…

'Another scream'

Realizing his ears did not deceive him James reached for his cell phone.

"Hello?" he heard Sang answering and from the noise in the background he could tell his team mate was already in town on his way to the BAU.

"Sung I'm two and a half blocks from the BAU on the south side, get backup I may have just stumbled onto a crime back in the Quirt-Yard, hurry!"

As James shut his phone, he run down the alleyway, following the screaming as he got closer he retrieved his weapon from its restrain and raced it as he came around the corner where the screaming was at its loudest.

"FBI FREEZ!" He yelled with his weapon raced to the man leaning over a young girl struggling to get free.

Before James's eyes had a chance to react the Un-Sub toughest some kind of round object his way and the next thing James new it exploded realizing some kind of smoke.

"Fuck!" James found himself cursing as the smoke mad him cough and began to sting his eyes violently. "Miss!" he yelled out to the young girl whom was pinned down by the Un-Sub as he made his way through the smoke, his eyes covered by his left hand.

"I'm over here…" he heard a soft raw voice.

Dropping to his knees as close to the victim's voice James tried to open his eyes but shut them at once as the sting at his eyes intensified, and he found it harder to bereaved. "Are… you… alright?"

"I am now… Thank you." The girl said as James felt her softly take hold of his face with both her hands.

"JAMES!" came Sung's voice around the corner.

"Sung he rune up north!" James yelled as he sat his gun down next to him on the ground.

"Don't worry we're on to him," Sung said as he came closer, his hand now resting on James's back. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know, he-, "James rubbed at his stinging eyes, "He- I think he bombed me with some kind of Pepper Spray." He said as he could still feel the soft hands of the girl on his face, her touch making the stinging of his exposed skin of his cheeks burn slightly less.

"Don't rube at it." She said softly.

"Sung," James said removing her hands from his face, "Have this young lady looked at by a Doctor, please."

"Of cause," Sung said as he helped her to her feet.

"Sung wait…" James said as he rustled out of his jacked and held it out remembering that her blows had been torn, all the long struggling to bereave from the Pepper Spray.

"Thank you." He heard her soft voice once more as a hand took the jacked from his.

As he heard them walk away, James leaned over with his palms flat on the ground he growled in pain as his nose, throat and eyes burned away fiercely.

"Come on," he heard T.J.'s voice as he felt hands helping him up by the arms, "Let's get you to a Doctor."

"I'm sorry James," T.J. said were James was seated in the back of an Ambulance a Paramedic placing an oxygen mask over his mouth and he couldn't help but feel that he has been spending way too much time in the back of Ambulance's these days. "I know you're in pain, but we need to know what you saw." T.J. said sympathetically.

"So you lost him?" James asked from underneath the oxygen mask.

"I'm afraid so." He heard Sung since he still had a hard time seeing past his partly-blind eyes.

"How's the girl?"

"A little banged up, but other than that she's fine, he didn't have the time to get to rape her," T.J. said, "Thanks to you."

Strangely that didn't make James feel any better. "I- It happened so fast…"

"That's okay," Sung said, "anything would help at this point."

"… He was dressed in black from head to toe…" James said as he thought back at the man hovering over the girl, "…he had his hoody drawn down so low that I could onley make out that he's coaction…"

"Anything ells?" T.J. asked.

"…He had a blue ribbon spun around his left hand…"

"That's great," Sung said, "Get some rest McAvoy." He said and James could tell that he and T.J. was walking away.

"Sung!"

"Yes?"

"Keep me updated please." James asked as he tried to see his best friend, but the stinging blur to his eyes wouldn't allow him to.

"Shore thing man."

"Detective McAvoy?"

"Its Special Agent." James said as he turned to the door of his hospital room, recognizing the young voice from the alleyway.

"Sorry," the young girl said with her cheeks going pink.

After an hour of being forced to lie down so that the side-effects of the Pepper Spray could ware off James could now make out her fetchers.

She was blond, her hair pooled back in a rough pony tail, probably after the scene in the alley, She was dressed in a designer jean, which was a bit dirty along with a white oversized t-shirt, which she probably got from the police after she had given her statement.

"That's okay," James said with a friendly smile as he strapped his gun into its restrain. "Are you okay, would you like a ride home?"

"Actually…" she said as she stepped into the room, her hands fiddling at the hem of her t-shirt, "I came to thank you, you saved my life." She said genuinely thankful and handed him back his tailored jacket.

"I was just doing my job Miss."

"Tiffany," she said softly, the blush on her cheeks growing deeper, "But you can call me "Tiffy."

Realizing that his damsel had developed a little crush on him James lowered his eyes to the floor as he stretched his arms into his jacked. "Well Tiffany, it was my pleasure." He said bringing his eyes back up to her, "Now if you're shore you don't need a ride home, I'm afraid that I have to go."

"Actually…" She said as her fingers now fiddled faster at the hem of her shirt, "I was hoping I could take you out for coffee some time, you know, to say thank you."

"Why thank you Tiffany," he said as he made his way around the bed, "but your word of thanks is more than enough." He said as he tried to turn the poor girl down as painless as possible, but she wasn't going to let him.

"Mr McAvoy, I'm trying to ask you out here," she said as he brushed passed her into the hall.

With a sigh James turned around so that he could look at her, "Tiffany, just the fact that you call me Mr McAvoy tells me that I am at least 8 years older than you, besides even if you weren't, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm gay." Saying the word out load… James found it pleasantly good to say it and he had to fight the urge to say it again.

"Oh…" she said softly, her eyes stretched wide.

"Take care of yourself Tiffany." He said with a light smile and then made his way down the hall.

"Hey guy's what did I miss?" James asked as he came to a stand next to Gideon under the bridge were a young girl had been found.

"James," Gideon said a bit surprised to see his Agent out and about, "You could have taken the day off."

"Thank you Sur, but I'm okay."

"Ooo nice sunburn," Odette said as she came to stand next to him stroking at his irritated skin from the Pepper Spray.

"Funny." James said un-amused as he flinched away from her touch.

"Focus please!" Gideon said as he leaned over the victim.

"Millie Williams," T.J. started to fill in the rest of the team, "She was found this morning…"

James was a bit taken aback at the poor girl's state. She was naked, onley to be raped up in green bubble-plastic around her breasts, lower thighs (like a nappy) and to bind her feet and her wrists. Clearly the poor girl had gone through a great deal of torture as her face was all swollen and bruised with deep cuts. She was most likely raped a number of times, due to the amount of old and new bruises found all around her legs and thighs. She was positioned on her back, her feet drawn up to her bottom in such a way that her legs were spread open with her hands tied behind her back.

But what really quit his eye was the blue ribbon braided into her blond hair.

"That ribbon…" he said to himself.

"James?" Gideon asked alarmed.

"I saw the same blue ribbon on the guy in the alley today."

"Are you shore?" Odette asked where she was looking up at Sam whom had just arrived (She and Sam was trying to hide the fact that they were in a passionate romantic relationship, but everyone knew of better.)

"Positive."

"Gideon…"

"I know," Gideon said finishing Sung's thoughts, "James you stumbled across the DC blue ribbon killer this morning."

"What?" James asked confused.

"3 years ago," Gideon said as he looked down on the victim, "DC police found three young blond females raped, tortured and murdered and dumped under bridges, all found with blue ribbons braided into their hair. DCPD feared that they were dealing with a serial killer, but they never had the chance to prove their concurrence or catch the Un-Sub fore no similar murders were found anywhere in the world after the last Victim was found."

"Until now…" James said as a pit formed in the core of his stomach.

**AN: thanks for reading, please Review!**

**Will be updating as soon as I can!**


End file.
